vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michio Kaga
Summary Michio Kaga is the main character in the novel and manga "Slave Harem in the Labyrinth of The Other World". Initially, Michio was looking for a way to commit suicide on the internet, until an announcement of what he thought was "a game" caught his attention. Then, Michio began to modify the abilities of his character, and when he had finished, he was transported to another world with the same stats he chose. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Michio Kaga Origin: Slave Harem in the Labyrinth of The Other World Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Villager, Explorer, Thief, Hero, Farmer, Herbalist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification, Information Analysis, Magic, Teleportation, Dimensional Storage, limited Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation with Dungeon Walk, likely Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (he can control the feelings or minds of the people in order to give him discounts in negotiations, or increase the purchase price), Magic and Life absorption and Magic Nullification via Durandal Attack Potency: Street level, likely Wall level (He can kill trained humans in one fell swoop. Hunting Slow Rabbits, creatures that are declared as greater than an ordinary human. Can destroy with a single blow Needle Woods, tree-like monsters, and Udo Wood, who is far superior) Speed: Superhuman, possibly higher (Is able to increase his speed, making his enemies look in slow motion, but he has only used this skill against monsters that have no feat in speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class likely Wall Class Durability: Street level, likely Wall level (He survives attacks from a horde of Needle Woods, and attacks from Udo Wood), his sword is able to regenerate its damage by absorbing the HP of his enemies Stamina: High, can fight for hours in a dungeon Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Durandal:' A sword that Michio got when he got to the other world, is a sword that has powers thanks to the bonus points that Michio chose when creating his character. A ridiculously overpowered sword, which has the ability to steal the MP and HP from its opponents, as well as nullify magical enchantments Intelligence: High, Michio has knowledge in sword fighting, and knows how to perform strategies. In addition, he has a skill that gives him the ability to perform any calculation immediately Weaknesses: If he spends a lot of MP, his body gets tired and he goes into a state of depression and demotivation Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Character Reset:' The ability allows Michio to reset his character's bonus points, amplifying the stats of any category he wants *'Appraisal:' Allows Michio to obtain certain information about people, items, and demons *'Dungeon Walk:' A spatial ability that allows Michio to create portals to specific places, only inside a Dungeon *'Incantation Omission:' Allows Michio to use skills without saying anything *'Purchase Negotiation' and Discount Negotiation *'Meteor Crash' *'Overwhelming' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Slave Harem in the Labyrinth of The Other World Category:Tier 9 Category:Isekai Characters